1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gloves and, more specifically, to gloves for utilization in mixed martial arts fighting.
2. The Prior Art
Gloves used in hand-to-hand combat have been known for millennia. For example, during Roman times, gladiators wrapped their hands to box. More recently, boxing gloves have evolved to what is well known today. They are almost totally aimed at punching, and possibly deflecting punches. Karate gloves are typically fairly similar to boxing gloves, again being designed primarily for punching, though in the case of Karate, the punching may be done with more than just a clinched fist. Some Karate gloves allow for some use of the hands for grasping. However, as with boxing gloves, Karate gloves typically have a single compartment for all four of the non-opposed fingers on each hand, with another compartment for the thumb.
Mixed martial arts (“MMA”) is a reasonably recent phenomenon. Initially, it allowed for any type of unarmed combat between two participants. The primary organization behind its growth has been the UFC® (Ultimate Fighting Championship®. The precursor to MMA was initially so controversial that it was either banned or dropped from TV. In order to overcome this problem, rules have slowly been introduced to define the activity into a legalized and regulated sport. Still, the combatants in such a fighting sport have a requirement to be able to both hit and grasp or grapple. Traditional boxing and Karate gloves do not provide this capability.